In a power Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor (MOSEFET) which is used to drive a mechanical relay or the like, an inductive load, such as a mechanical relay coil, is directly connected to the drain of the MOSFET. Therefore, it is desired to protect the MOSFET from a surge voltage and avalanche breakdown.
Various circuits have been used in order to protect the MOSFET.